The control of macromolecule synthesis with special emphasis on protein will be studied. Specifically, the mechanism through which host protein synthesis is stopped by virulent phage or phage ghost infection will be studied. Relationships between membrane and ribosomes will be pursued to elucidate the mechanisms of the rapid effect of a single phage or phage ghost on the entire population of host ribosomes. Our recent finding that, the ghost infected cells resume protein synthesis upon addition of cofactors will be explored further because this is a new system which is in-between the in vivo and in vitro system for protein synthesis.